1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and composition for mitigating plant autophagy or the degradation of older plant cells to supply nutrients to deficient newly-forming plant cells, which can occur during development (e.g., flowering) of new plant cells under stressful conditions, such as high temperatures. Moreover, this invention relates to the enhanced development of seeds, and consequently, the increased yield of harvestable grains from plants, including crop plants, that experience environmentally stressful growing conditions during development and growth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, mineral fertilizers have been predominately applied to growing crop plants. Difficulties arise, however, when external stresses impede successful plant development, especially of grain or seed crops and/or other crops. Physical stresses, such as those inflicted by environmental temperatures being either too low or too high, and in particular high temperatures, are especially problematic. Moreover, the state-of-the-art agronomic practice does not employ plant growth regulators to overcome a plant's difficulty, due to such stresses, in producing sufficient amounts of nutrients, e.g., sugars, to prevent autophagy (i.e., cannibalization of previously-formed plant cells by newly-forming cells to compensate for a dearth of cell nutrients). It is well known that mineral fertilizers provide sixteen minerals that are necessary for crop growth and development. Signaling molecules, such as plant growth regulators or other molecules, are known to enhance crop productivity through the expression of certain genes. Furthel ore, much research has been conducted into the use of plant growth regulators and their effects on plant growth and development. However, until disclosure of the invention herein, it has not been known that the application of certain “signaling molecules” improves plant productivity by mitigating plant autophagy caused by environmental stresses, such as high growing temperatures.
Considering the sheer amount of research into techniques and compositions to improve food production as well as the continual need for greater food production to feed an exponential human population growth, there is a long felt and unfulfilled need for improved methods and compositions to improve plant productivities, especially in view of higher environmental temperatures and other harsher growing conditions.
3. Identification of Objects of the Invention
An object of the invention is to accomplish one or more of the following:
Provide a method and composition to enhance the productivity and growth of crop plants;
Provide a method and composition to enhance the productivity and growth of crop plants grown under harsh environmental stresses;
Provide a method and composition to enhance the productivity and growth of plants grown under high temperature conditions;
Provide a method and composition to increase the synthesis of nutrients by plants;
Provide a method and composition to mitigate plant autophagy and/or apoptosis;
Provide a method and composition to enhance productivity and crop growth during the vegetative stages of crop growth, prior to the reproductive stages of crop growth;
Provide a method and composition to enhance the seed size of grain crops, and therefore crop yield, under high temperature stress by increasing the availability of water for grain sizing; and
Provide a method and composition to enhance the seed size of grain crops and therefore crop yield under high temperature stress by increasing the availability of water for grain sizing.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification and drawings to one skilled in the art.